


The MIRACULOUS Next Generation

by Rta11107



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rta11107/pseuds/Rta11107
Summary: The first time they met she despised his ego and he despised her righteousness. As time flew by, they fall for each other's alter egos... Aren't they the same person behind the mask?(This story is based on the series 'the Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.)
Kudos: 1





	1. The next Generation.

It was the first day of the College Francoise Depont after vacation.

Just like every other student, Emma Agreste was getting ready for the first day and she hated it.

First, her mom had woken her up with several tries, "Emma... You will get late!" her mother yelled downstairs.

"Coming, mom..!"

She ran downstairs and spotted her father eating breakfast, "Good morning, Dad."

"Morning." her father replied.

"Have you taken all the things you need?" her mother inquired.

"Yes, mum." she pulled her bag to her shoulder.

"Emma, your forgetting breakfast!"

"No worries mum, I will get a croissant from grandpa's bakery."

"Ok, as you say."

"Adrian, you should drop her to school now," Marinette says to her husband.

"Dont worry mum, I will walk to the school," and Emma left the house.

/A little time skip to school/

She was stuffing her mouth with croissant as she entered the school.

She heard someone yelling her name, "Emmaaaa....!!!" she looked around only to find her best friend twins Sara and Jaden Lahiffe calling out to her.

"Hey, guys"

"Hey, Emma." She hugged them.

The twins were her childhood friends and classmates.

Sara was a dark-haired girl with the same colored eyes.

Jaden, on the other hand, was a brunette with brown eyes, anyone who did not know them can never tell that they were twins.

The thing they have in common was only their tanned skin.

' How was your summer, girl?" Emma smiled at the twins

"It was great. what about you, guys?"

"It would have been fun if I did not have an annoying twin" Jaden placed hands on his hips as Sara supplied him a deathly glare but He ignored her.

"Emma, have you heard there is going to be a new student?" Jaden asked her.

"Can't say I have."

"You should know a girl, there is going to be a new teen star in school." they marched towards the class.

"A teen star??" she said to herself.

"And the sources told me that he is famous, he had spent most of his life traveling."

"by the sources, You mean browsing on the internet about that guy all night."

"Will you shut up, Jaden?" Sara elbowed her twin brother

They reached class and set at their seats, Sara and Emma were sitting next to each other on the front row and Jaden was sitting behind them.

The redhead girl entered class holding class she was the female version of her father Nathanael Kurztberg.

"Hi, Carolina!"

Emma waved at the redhead girl.

"Hey Emma" the girl waved back. Carolina's hair was pulled into her mum's signature ponytail.

(A/N: yeah you heard me signature ponytail belongs to none other than Chloe Kurtzberg)

"Did you hear? Flint Joseph is going to be part of our school," the redhead squeaked.

"Here comes another fangirl," Emma said with a sheepish smile.

"Hey! I.am.not.fangirl"Sara looked offended.

"Whatever," Emma playfully rolled her eyes at Sara.

The teacher entered the class with a brown-haired guy accompanying her.

"Good morning, students. I hope you all had fun on your vacation," the teacher smiled at the students "and you all know that a new student is here to join our class this year." the teacher looked at the brown-haired guy.

'Introduce yourself to class."

"Hey, my name is Flint Joseph. most of the Girls here already know me and I will try to get along with all of you." Emma was sure that she heard fangirls squealing and some nearly fainted when that weirdo winked at them.

'What a flirt' Emma thought.

"Now flint go sit next to Jaden. raise your hand, Jaden." he raised his hand, and Mr.Joseph set next to him.

(Time skip Lunch Break)

Emma and the twins were heading towards the canteen.

"Did you guys see that new guy and his attitude? I am so not impressed"

"Your right, I tried to be friends with him but he was way too busy flirting with girls" they set on a lunch table twins next to each other and Emma in front of their lunch trays.

"Hey, he is coming in our direction" Sara whispered Emma looked at her right only to find that not.so.cool guy smirking at them.

"Can I sit here?" he asked looking at Emma.

She was about to protest but he set next to her placing his lunch tray.

"I did not say yes" she knew it was rude to behave so rudely with someone you just met.

He deserve it Emma thought

"You did not say no either" Flint guy said smirking.

"By the way, I am Sara Lahiffe nice to meet you, Flint"

He ignored Sara completely and she cursed him under her breath.

"And you are?" he said turning to face Emma.

"None of your concern,"

"That wounded me." flint playfully said.

"She is Emma Agreste"

"Emma---what?"

Playfulness in his eyes changed with something she can't put a finger on.

"So your descendant of the Agreste family." he snickered.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Emma was annoyed.

"Yeah I got one....but I don't think Agreste Jr can handle it."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard it right, Agreste Jr."

The atmosphere of the canteen was getting confined by every passing moment.

Sara and Jaden looked worried at their friend.

Flint stood up straight and tossed her tray at the side.

"What the heck is WRONG WITH YOu...??" everyone was stunned by her outbreak.

"You" He pointed his index finger at her.

whispers were heard from all across the room, Jaden and Sara came to her side.

"dude, stay away." Jaden pushed him roughly.

Emma did not know what happened. she stared at his emerald eyes which were only reflecting hatred and she did not even know the reason for such dislike.

"Emma, let's go"Sara whispered to her best friend.

The twins and Emma exited the canteen.

(Now time for Flint's back story)

He stared at her back, exiting the canteen. he was not looking for a fight on the first day at his new school.

But that girl Emma Agreste disturbed him with her presence. he doesn't know the reason, but her mother has always told him how much she hated the Agreste family. they are the reason for every bad luck in their life.

Every single misery is caused by them.

He hated Agreste's.

Maybe after that, he will win his mother's pride.


	2. What an Agreste can Do!

Somewhere in Paris)

"What he thinks he is? I will do anything he wants, but guess what? I am not following his orders any longer." A female in her late teens with jet black hair was blustering about something.

She was holding a clipboard tightly to her chest.

A purplish butterfly came flying towards her and she didn't get a chance to scream the purple butterfly flew into her clipboard.

A voice spoke in her mind.

"Hello, dear. I am lady Puplione. I am giving you the power to rule the world but you have search for ladybug and chat noir miraculous."

"No problem," the thick purple cloud covered the girl, and when it ceased there was standing Vilain with pale skin and a wicked grin.

(Back to Emma)

she was sitting on her chair in front of a giant computer screen, "What he thinks he is? I will show him what an Agreste can do," the media was ranting about the return of Not. So. Great Lila Rose and her jerk son Flint joseph. Great, just great.

She should've known, the jerk is none other than the son of one of the most famous enemies of her parents. she has known for a while that her parents had a past with wicked Lila Rose which was not quite favorable.

She clicked at the live stream.

Manon Chamak was on the screen she was a little girl that her parents talk about in their chats of the past.

She had straight hair which lay on her shoulders And she had babysit Emma when she was young.

"It's going to rain in most parts of Paris in the next 24 hours," Manon spoke looking at the camera.

"Emma!"

"Yes, mom!" She ran downstairs to her mother.

"You young lady come here right now and eat your lunch or you will face consequences." Her mom can be scary at times.

"But, I am not hungry."

Her mom glared at her. only if looks could kill, she would have been dead by now.

"Alright alright," she took a seat next to her mom.

"I heard a new student joined your school." Marinette looked at her daughter.

"Yes," she gulped her pasta, "What about him mom?"

"I am just asking, Emma." she eyed her daughter.

"What..?" Emma hoped the conversation was over for now.

"Nothing, dear."

"Where is Hugo?" she asked for her thirteen-year-old brother.

"As you know he had a flue, but I am sure he will join you tomorrow in school."

"Okay," she placed her dish in the kitchen sink.

"I am going upstairs to check on my sick brother." she walked to her brother's room.

"Dont forget to do your homework, sweetie!" her mother called after her.

She knocked at a brown wooden door.

"Come in," it was barely a whisper.

She opened the door and moved in.

The room was set on a boyish theme, sky color walls, a dark blue ceiling, and a giant bed in middle. on one side was a giant glass window and the other wall had a computer system just like her own room.

Not to forget to mention the bump under covers, which was her younger brother.

Secondborn of the Agrests, Hugo Agreste.

"Hi, Hugo."

The tired face was peeking outside, you can only make out his midnight hair they were messy because of staying in bed too long.

"You okay?" she took a seat beside him, she has missed her younger brother. "Do I look okay to you?" and his never-ending sarcasm.

Emma rolled her bluebell eyes at her brother.

"Mom told me you will join school from tomorrow."

"Hmm" he buried his face again in bed covers.

"Hi, Hugo! I know how to make you feel better." She jumped off from bed.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Come on...Get up" she pulled him out of the covers.

"What the heck...?" he was younger than her, but still was stronger physically. Maybe because he was a boy.

He stood on his bare feet looking annoyed at his sister.

"Come on, we are going to the bakery. I am sure grandpa's famous hot cocoa will make you better."

No matter what, even he was sick and tired, but can never resist his grandparent's treatment.

(Time skip to the park where Emma and Hugo where eating pie and drinking hot cocoa)

The siblings were enjoying the nice weather sitting on the bench.

And they saw the dark clouds appearing from nowhere.

"I think It's gonna rain, sis." Hugo took a sip of his cocoa.

"Yeah let's head back, Hugo." They stood from the wooden bench.

She had only taken a few steps when she heard a scream and cries of the people.

out of nowhere, a big gust of wind knocked the siblings down.

"Hugo!" she called.

She balanced her feet on the ground which was not ground anymore but covered with... Ice?

She helped Hugo on his feet. the color of ice was bluish-black color.

"Black Ice?"

"What just happened, sister?"

Hugo bellowed in a blend of awe and fear.

The black snow full fell from the sky and she caught it in her palm.

"That's... ghastly."

"Now what?"

"Let's go-to bakery."

They wandered back to the bakery, walking on the sidewalk.

She heard the screeching of tires from their left side.

A man in a Hawaiian shirt and holding a walking stick was crossing the road, unaware of the car reaching him swiftly.

Emma could not stand the sight as she ran towards the old man.

she grabbed his arms and pulled him on the sidewalk, falling beside him with impact.

"Ouch!" the old man hollered in surprise.

"Are you okay?" she asked the old man with concern.

Hugo was now on her side, trying to process what had happened.

"I am fine, young lady."

The old man looked at her with a small smile.

"Thank goodness." she helped him stand up.

"No one can trust the weather in Paris nowadays."

He looked at black falling snow.

"You are right, sir."

"I think we should go, Emma."

Hugo was shivering with cold and the fact that he had the flu.

"Ok, Hugo." she turned back to the man. "sir, do you need any help?"

"No thank you, miss, for saving this old man." he walked in the opposite direction.

"That's odd."

(With Flint)

He was holding his sports bag in his hand, waiting for his driver to arrive.

He was at his football practice, which got canceled due to weather issues. now he had more free time than usual.

He saw an old man walking in his direction, shivering with cold.

"Are you okay, sir?" he had forgotten nearly, how to show compassion.

His teeth rattled with cold as he replied, "I am a fine young man, it's just a little cold."

"You got to be kidding me," he murmured and looked at the old man in disbelief.

"Sir, I can give you a ride in my car." Flint tried to be polite.

"Look, my car is here" he pointed at the car as it approached them.

The old man set in the car with him after far too many objections.


End file.
